Just A Halloween Party Or Is It?
by Wolvmbm
Summary: The Evans have the family condo all to themselves. When they throw a simple halloween party, nothing can go wrong, or can it? Troyella, Chaylor. Please be nice and review, this is my sister's first story. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fiction. This account is a joint account and it is a different person writing this than whose writing the comic fan-fictions.

Disclaimer: I own squat. I'm not even sure I own that.

Chapter One

* * *

Present Time 

" I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Taylor McKessie wondered aloud while fiddling with the tail of her cat suit.

" Oh, so now this is my fault?" a nearby Chad Danforth responded after taking out his vampire teeth.

" I didn't say it was you," she rebutted.

" But it sure sounded like it."

" Will you two stop arguing for one second!" a normally quiet Gabriella Montez shouted dressed as the bride of Frankenstein. Trapped, the six were inside a New Mexican condominium. What started as a normal Halloween party, ended up as a fear of never seeing tomorrow.

You're probably wondering, what is going on? Let's flashback to an early event to help you catch on.

* * *

Flashback 

" One for you. One for you. Oh, definitely one for you," Sharpay Evans stated as her brother handed out the invitations. The date: October 22. Mr. and Mrs. Evans always had their annual work retreat. This year it was their turn to host it. So while Mr. and Mrs. Evans were busy planning for the retreat, Sharpay and Ryan were going to stay overnight at their condo. Condo + two teenagers + Halloween party time.

Sharpay was doing her best to invite only the coolest of the cool, the richest of the rich, and some other dorks they could bribe to do their homework assignments later on.

" One for you. Come on Ryan, these invitations aren't going to deliver themselves!" she ordered.

" I'm doing my best, Sharpay," poor Ryan defended in a useless attempt. No one, not even her own brother, would dare argue with her.

* * *

Meanwhile a tad bit further down the hall, a nervous Gabriella was gathering her belongings for her next class.

" In a rush there, Montez?" a male voice said behind her. Gabriella turned around apprehensively wondering who said that statement. It was none other than Troy Bolton, a super star basketball player/ musical talent extraordinaire.

" Hello Troy," Gabriella greeted in her normal, sweet and cheery tone. " What are you doing here? Don't you have some before school workout/ training session in the gym right about now?"

" Well, I was wondering if I could walk you to homeroom?" he asked obviously nervous.

" You mean the homeroom less than three feet away from my locker," she pointed out.

" We could go the long way," Troy suggested.

" Like taking two steps forward and one step back."

" We could or we could always go up to the roof."

" I like the way you think, Wildcat."

" Thanks, it's a gift," he answered basking in his own self-glory. Gabriella laughed at his slight arrogance. Then the blonde in a sequin matching, low cut, v-neck, pink and glitter designer shirt and coordinating skirt walked up to the pair.

" Hey Troy," Sharpay exclaimed.

" Hi… Sharpay," Troy responded.

" Ryan, say hi to Troy," Sharpay demanded.

" Hi Troy," Ryan said.

" Hi Ryan."

" So Troy, as you know, there's going to be a Halloween party at my beach-house coming up. I really hope you come," Sharpay said ignoring Gabriella. True, they didn't hate each other, but you wouldn't exactly see the two painting each other's nails anytime soon.

" Yeah, the party."

" Anyways, I really hope that you can make it." Sharpay snapped her fingers obviously notifying Ryan to hand her an invitation. He took the top one of the huge stack he was holding and handed it to her. With a smile, Sharpay took the invitation and handed it to Troy.

" Here's one for you too, Gabriella," Ryan commented personally handing her an invitation. Sharpay quickly whipped her head around to give Ryan a look as if she was burning him with her eyes.

" I guess you can come too, Montez," Sharpay huffed.

" Gee, thanks Sharpay. I really appreciate that," Gabriella responded.

" My pleasure," she said with a forced smile. " Let's go Ryan. Hope you can come Troy!" Sharpay and her brother Ryan continued on handing out invitations.

" Boy, would I hate to be Ryan right now," Troy admitted.

" I know, but it's nice to see him making his own choices without Sharpay's help," Gabriella replied.

" I would _still_ hate to be Ryan right now," Troy repeated taking Gabriella's hand and leading her up to the roof of East High.

* * *

" Taylor, good grief, how much stuff do you have?" Chad Danforth asked. They were standing outside of Taylor's locker and Chad, being the gentleman that he is, agreed to carry her books.

"Chad, I can carry my own books. I mean if you think it's too much for you to handle," Taylor teased obviously poking at his male dominance.

" No, no that's alright, I got this," he said shifting his position to help make the book load lighter. It didn't work. When you have a girlfriend, or in Chad and Taylor's case, a " not quite so relationship, but more than friends" type of scenario, who takes every class available, sacrifices had to be made. Unfortunately for Chad, this meant more physical sacrifices.

" That should be everything," Taylor amended scanning her locker for anything else. " I can get the rest of my stuff after lunch." She closed her locker and turned to Chad.

" Rest of your stuff?" he questioned. " What else could you possibly have?"

" Chad, that's all my stuff for one class. Do you think I can show up in World Literature with my Trig workbook?" she scoffed. Chad rolled his eyes. Once again, the familiar blonde drama queen made her rounds.

" Um. Um." Sharpay began forgetting Chad's name. " Troy's friend," she called.

" Chad," Ryan corrected behind her.

" Whatever," she replied. Sharpay again snapped her fingers as Ryan handed her an invitation. " You're invited." She snapped her fingers again, receiving another invitation from Ryan. " I guess you're invited too… Chad's smart girlfriend," Sharpay added.

" Taylor," Ryan corrected again.

" Sure, right,' Sharpay sarcastically said. She brushed past against them as she continued down the hall. As soon as Sharpay left, Taylor stuffed the invite in her pocket not making much of it, obviously not wanting to go.

" Come on Chad, let's get to homeroom, before Ms. Darbus counts us tardy," Taylor stated walking ahead. Chad was walking behind her, only taking baby steps.

" Chad, at that pace, buy the time you make it to homeroom, it will be lunch time," Taylor pointed out.

" I'm going as fast as I can," Chad mumbled. Taylor sighed as she took a couple of her books from the top of the stack Chad was carrying.

" If we're going to work Chad, we have to work together. And besides, I didn't really need all these books," Taylor confessed.

" What?" Chad exclaimed.

" I just wanted if you would actually carry all my books, and you would." She gave him a light peck on the cheek. " Thank you. You're not so much of a lunkhead after all." They walked side by side to Ms. Darbus's door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Present Time 

" Try opening the doors and windows again," Sharpay suggested as she straightened out her cowgirl's costume.

" Sharpay, we checked before. Everything is locked," Gabriella retorted.

" Well, we could always check again."

" After we just checked less than two minutes ago? I really don't think anything has changed since then."

" Look, Montez, do you want to be trapped in here forever, knowing you did absolutely nothing to save yourself, just waiting for some crazy madman to come and kill us all, or at least try and maybe get some help?" Gabriella looked at her, as if absorbing word by word what she just said.

" Troy, go check the windows," Gabriella ordered politely.

" I'll check the doors," Ryan, the mummy, offered departing from the group. The remaining four watched the two leave, hopefully to come back with positive responses.

* * *

Flashback 

Sharpay sashayed her way to her desk during homeroom with her brother trailing close behind. Once she sat, she immediately took out her nail file and began to trim her already perfect nails, still slightly bitter that Ryan had given the Montez chick an invitation. Ryan slouched down in the desk behind her. Out of boredom, he drummed his fingers on the desk. Sharpay turned around to face him after mere seconds of this.

" Ryan, that's annoying. Stop it,' she ordered. Not please, not even a thank you. It was an order, something he always obliged to.

" Sorry," he apologized to his sister. Sharpay turned around and continued to file her nails. She was used to getting what she wanted. Well unless you count the whole breaking free of the status quo outburst last year. She just pretended this event never happened.

" Psss, Ryan," a quiet brunette next to him whispered so only he could hear. He shifted in his seat to face her.

"Yes Kelsi? Did you get an invitation?" Ryan asked sincerely.

" Yes, I did. Ryan, why do you always let Sharpay boss you around?" she questioned to him. Sharpay's ears perked at the sound of her name, but made nothing of it once she realized the voice that said it belonged to Kelsi. She restarted filing her nails again.

" I don't let her boss me around," Ryan defended.

" Yeah you do Ryan. You should start sticking up for yourself."

" Kelsi, you don't know Sharpay like I know her. She's actually pretty nice once you get to really know her."

" Ryan, I'm not talking about Sharpay, I'm talking about you. _You_ need to start standing up for yourself. Maybe then Sharpay will start to see you as an equal, and not someone she can push around." Ryan began to think at Kelsi's suggestion as she began a conversation with her boyfriend, Jason Cross, as he entered the room. Did he really let Sharpay push him around? Do people just see him as Sharpay's lackey or guy with hat next to Sharpay? Everyone knew Sharpay, no doubt, whether it was for a good reason or bad, but did everyone know Ryan?

* * *

The cool New Mexican air filled the rooftop tremendously. Gabriella shivered as she moved closer to Troy. Troy noticed this.

" Are you cold?" he asked already knowing the answer.

" No Troy, I just shivering like this because it's extremely hot," she replied sarcastically. The both chuckled at this. True, they liked each other, but they were afraid to reveal such a fact to each other. Afraid the other might not think of them in the same way. Afraid of rejection.

" Well since it's so hot then, I guess I won't give you my jacket," Troy commented. The jacket is question was his letterman jacket. Kind of a way of showing the school his athletic abilities without even breaking a sweat.

" Your wildcat jacket?" Gabriella queried.

" Unless you wanted this invisible jacket I usually wear, but I don't think that'll do you much good," he said.

" I'd love to wear your jacket," she answered.

" I'd hoped so," Troy whispered quietly as he took off the signature jacket and held it as Gabriella moved her arms inside the jacket.

" Hmm, nice and warm," she said. Troy took a look at his watch.

" We should get to homeroom before Darbus bites our heads off," he suggested.

" Good idea," Gabriella agreed once she grabbed his wrist and looked at the time. They quickly left the roof and headed down the stairs.

* * *

" So Taylor, what time do you want me to pick you up for the party?" Chad asked his more-than-friends-but-not-quite-girlfriend.

" What party?" Taylor questioned.

" Sharpay's Halloween party, of course," he reminded.

" Oh, yeah. I don't think I'm up for it," she admitted.

" What? Why not?"

" I'm busy that night."

" On Halloween?"

" Yeah, I have to pass out candy at my house."

" Well, just leave a bucket of candy by the door and come to the party with me."

" I don't know, Chad. I'm not really a party person."

" Taylor, it'd be fun. Come on," he urged.

" I don't know."

" Well at least think about it."

" I'll try, but I make no promises." She turned to face the front of the class. Chad was determined to make her go to the party. He wanted to prove that he could be focused on one girl, and can have a serious relationship, or whatever the heck it was he and Taylor had. He wanted to show everyone that Chad, the bachelor was gone and Chad, Mr. committed relationship guy was here to stay.

However Taylor had no intention of going to that party. She was not about to make a fool out of herself. She much rather stay at home and do random chemical equations out of her AP Chemistry book. That was her idea of a fun Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Present Time 

" The windows are still locked," Troy confessed returning to the group standing next to Gabriella. His Frankenstein outfit matched well with her bride of Frankenstein one.

" No luck with the doors either," Ryan added tying up loose ends of his mummy attire.

" Did you check the back doors?" Taylor asked.

" Yes," Ryan answered.

" And all the windows?" she asked Troy.

" Yes. Positive," Troy admitted.

" There's got to be someway out of here," Taylor, the cat, sighed.

"Sharpay, Ryan, this is your condo, don't you guys have any trapped doors or something to get us out of here?" the vampire, Chad asked.

" How are we supposed to know? Only our parents use this condo, we've never been to this one. We would've looked around, but we were preparing for the party," cowgirl Sharpay confessed.

" So you don't know where anything is?" Troy questioned.

" Not more than you do," the mummy Ryan amended.

" How are we going to get out of here?" Taylor asked.

" Maybe we should try the phones again, just to make sure if we still can't get a signal," Gabriella suggested. They each pulled out their cell phones slowly.

* * *

Flashback 

The school day ended and Sharpay and Ryan were on their way home. Ryan drove their silver Bentley they recently received from their parents out of the East High parking lot. Well, Ryan recently received. Mr. and Mrs. Evans found their son responsible enough, they decided to buy him a car and put it under his name. However, ever since he got it, Sharpay's been using it more than he has. Sharpay found it inconceivable that Ryan got a car and she didn't. She set aside the fact that it was his and used it like it was rightfully hers.

" Ryan, hurry up and get home. I have to call Fredrico and schedule and hair appointment for the party. If I don't hurry I have to settle for Raoul, but he needs to know a week in advance," Sharpay ordered.

" Yes Sharpay," Ryan mumbled. He hated doing all this stuff for her and not getting anything in return. A thank you would be satisfactory, but no. All day he kept thinking about Kelsi's comments. Ryan knew he had to show Sharpay he was his own person, but he just couldn't figure out how without having her explode on him.

" Ryan, pay attention to the road!" Sharpay exclaimed.

" Sorry Sharpay," Ryan said retaking a hold of the steering wheel. That's all that seems to come out his mouth. 'Yes Sharpay', ' Sorry Sharpay', ' Okay Sharpay', ' Will do Sharpay'. Ryan was going to get out of his sister's shadow once and for all.

Sharpay was checking her makeup in her compact mirror, unaware of Ryan's growing independence. She was satisfied with her life right now. Granted, not happy, but satisfied. Most people were afraid to even come within a foot of her, even after the whole 'We're All In This Together' fiasco. She and Zeke Baylor, East High's beloved basketball baker, never quite got together. He had his sights on Martha Cox, a smart chick with a hip-hop fetish. She and Troy would never be, due to a Miss Gabriella Montez, and no other guy seemed to be worth her time. Sharpay decided she didn't need a man because she would always have her brother Ryan. He meant a lot more than he thinks to her.

* * *

Gabriella Montez stood outside the double doors leading to East High's gymnasium. Her Scholastic Decathlon meeting ended early today. She was waiting for her favorite wildcat to greet her at those doors.

In the gym, the whistle blew. Everyone gathered around the coach.

" Alright great practice out there team. If we play like that next Wednesday, we are sure to be the North High Bulldogs (made up)," Coach Bolton announced with confidence. " Now, you guys go home and get some rest. Practice will be cut short tomorrow," he reminded as his team filed out the East High gym doors. Troy, leading the pack, busted out the doors first. He was surprised to see an anxious Gabriella waiting for him.

" Gabi? What are you doing here?" he asked curious at her reply.

" Well, decathlon practice ended early and I thought you might wanted to go …grab a bite to eat," she mumbled quietly. Gabriella was nervous to hear his answer, but afraid of the outcome.

" I would love too," he answered with a smile.

" Really?"

" Yeah really. Let me just get my things."

" Ok, I'll wait out here." Troy left into the locker room, leaving a patient and very excited Gabriella to wait. Once he got inside, Gabriella squealed in happiness and did a little happy dance. She immediately stopped once Coach Bolton stepped out of the gym.

" Uh, Coach Bolton," Gabriella said apprehensively.

" Hello, Miss Montez. What are you doing here?" Coach asked the brunette. Gabriella didn't know really if she should tell him. _Why, of course she should_, one side of her thought, _it's just a friendly meeting. Two friends grabbing a bite to eat. Perfectly normal._** But what if Troy doesn't want him to know that I'm his friend? **A new though pondered. **Isn't this Troy's place to tell him or not?**

" Well, I'm just waiting," she admitted truthfully. Which she was.

" For who?" he questioned.

" Err…um, well." she hesitated. Meanwhile in the locker room, Troy was jamming all of his clothes into his sports bag.

" Dude, slow down. Going somewhere?" his best friend, Chad asked.

" Yeah, me and Gabriella are getting something to eat," Troy answered still packing at rapid speed.

" Oh, have you asked her out yet?" Chad queried.

" No. Why?"

" Well, she was wearing your Wildcat jacket."

" Yeah, so?"

" So? Everyone knows when a girl wears someone's Wildcat jacket, they're dating."

" Is that so? Because I don't see Taylor wearing yours."

" It's complicated."

" Complicated? Me and Gabi aren't even dating and yet we're more serious than you and Taylor."

" Don't you compare you and Gabriella's obliviousness to what me and Taylor have."

" And what would that be?"

"…" There was a brief silence at this question.

" Exactly what I thought."

" Look, don't worry about me and Taylor, you just focus on you and Gabriella, alright?"

" Yeah, I'd guess that be the smart thing to do."

" No, the smart thing to do is run outside and meet Gabi because you've just wasted three minutes talking to me when you could be heading out with her."

" Oh shoot! See you later Chad!" Troy rushed outside the locker room to see a nervous Gabriella talking to his dad, also known as Coach Bolton.

" Troy," his dad noticed.

" Dad, hey," Troy greeted causally. He walked up alongside Gabriella.

" Did you need a ride or something, son?" he asked his son.

" No, I just needed to talk to Gabriella for a minute."

" Oh, ok. She could use the company, since she's waiting for someone. Isn't that right Miss Montez?" Coach Bolton stated.

" Yep. I sure am," Gabriella replied uneasy.

" Well, don't take to long. Make sure your home before the streetlights turn on." Mr. Bolton then turned around and left the two in the school's hallway.

" Troy, I don't think your dad likes me much," Gabriella admitted.

" Why would you say that?" Troy asked.

" He still refers to me as 'Miss Montez'."

" He's just trying to be polite."

" I guess, but I still don't think he likes me."

" He does, I'm sure," Troy reassured. Then he held out his arm. " Shall we?" he asked her.

" We shall," she responded with a smile. Gabriella took his arm and they both headed out to the parking lot.

* * *

Taylor pulled her deep purple Camry inside the garage. Once she turned off the music and locked the doors, she gathered her things and headed upstairs to her room. A note on the kitchen counter leading to the stairs caught her attention.

_Tay,_

_Your father and I have a business dinner to attend for his boss. There's money on the table if you would like to order out, but if not there is some food in the fridge to eat. Your sisters are at Mr. Aaron's (made up) house and your brother is spending the night at a friend's. We should be home around 11. Be good, we love you._

_Mom_

Taylor had the whole house to herself. She really didn't make much of it though. She just continued her way upstairs. Taylor threw her backpack on the edge of her bed and plopped down next to it. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She glanced quickly over at it and picked it up.

" Hello?" she answered.

" Hey Taylor," the smooth voice replied.

" Chad, hey," Taylor responded happily.

" How are you?"

" I'm good. Pretty lonely though."

" Why are you lonely when you got me?"

" That's not what I meant silly," she chuckled. " I'm just lonely because I'm home alone."

" Oh, okay."

" So, what did you call for?"

" Well, I just needed help on my math homework and I was wondering if you could help me?"

" Of course. Do you want to come over?"

" Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind?"

" Chad, my parents aren't here."

" Right, I forgot. So what time should I come over?"

" How about right now? If you're not doing anything."

" I'm not. I'll be there in a few."

" Ok, see ya!"

" Bye," he ended.

She hung up her cell. Excited Chad was coming over, but disappointed he was just coming for math, but excited nonetheless. Taylor quickly jumped up to her closet. Should she change? Should she just stay the same? What was she thinking? Her and Chad weren't that serious. She randomly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt that was comfortable and changed her wardrobe. She went to the bathroom and washed off all of her makeup and let her hair down, which made her twice as more comfortable.

Chad pulled up into Taylor's driveway. He was actually nervous. Why though? He had just called for math, nothing more. Sure they were more-than-friends-but-not-quite-boyfriend-and-girlfriend, but he still got the jitters every time she was near. And it didn't help with Troy's comment about him and Gabriella being more serious than him and Taylor. Chad was serious about her. He wanted this relationship to work. He grabbed his backpack, filled with the necessary math things he needed help on, and walked up to her door. Would she make fun of him for needing help? Of course not. Well, he hoped not.

Taylor heard the doorbell ring from her room. She hopped downstairs. Taylor quickly saw the curly hair outline; reassuring her guess that it was Chad. She opened the door.

" Hey Chad!" she greeted with a smile.

" Hey Taylor," he replied with a smile of his own.

" Come in," Taylor gestured moving out of his way so he could enter. Once he stepped in, she closed and locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Present Time 

They received no signal. The phone lines were still down. There was no other way they knew of that they could contact someone. An eerie silence filled the room. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder. Taylor was constantly fiddling with her fingers. Chad tapped his fingers on a nearby table. Sharpay was painting her fingernails with a bottle of nail polish she had in her purse. Ryan was messing with the straps on his mummy costume.

" Maybe we can break a window," Troy suggested.

" What good would that do?" Sharpay asked.

" Well, we could yell or call for help," Troy said.

" Seems like a good idea to me," Chad agreed.

" Hold on," Taylor stated. She got up and walked to the closest window. She tapped it once… twice… and a third time before coming back to the group with an explanation. " It'd be physically impossible for us to break through the window. It's made out of a rare bulletproof material that I know they only use at NASA to prevent the windows from caving in due to the pressure increase in outer space. (I just made that up)"

" So the windows are out?" Sharpay questioned.

" Windows are out," Taylor confirmed.

" We're never going to get out of here," Sharpay whined.

" Maybe we should split up?" Troy said.

" Split up? Are you crazy? What is this, Scooby- Doo?" Sharpay asked.

" Let him explain Sharpay. Keep going Troy," Gabriella defended.

" Well, since we all don't know if there's any trapped doors or secret passageways hidden somewhere in this condo, maybe a few of us should go check around to see if there's someway out," Troy stated.

" That seems like a good idea," Gabriella commented. " Maybe we should try it."

" Ok, but maybe a few of us should stay here, so we all can meet up here if we find anything," Ryan amended.

" I agree. So who should go?" Taylor questioned.

" Well me and Gabi…" Troy began.

" No way, you two aren't sneaking of someplace to go make out," Chad said.

" Fine, then you and Taylor can't be together," Troy snapped back.

" Okay. How about you, me and Sharpay," Chad stated.

" Sharpay?" Troy repeated.

" Me?" Sharpay clarified.

" Well, we need someone small to get into spaces me and Troy can't reach and we can't choose Tay or Gabriella," Chad explained.

" Fine. I guess I'll go," Sharpay huffed.

"Ryan, Gabi, Taylor, you guys make sure you stay here. Only if you think you're in danger should you move, but otherwise stay right here," Troy ordered.

" Okay. Good luck guys," Ryan encouraged. Gabriella and Troy shared a hug, as did Chad and Taylor. Ryan and Sharpay just shot glances at each other without saying a word. They soon left the living room and out of sight of the three.

" Do you think they'll be alright?" Gabriella asked to no one in particular.

" Of course they will be. Of course," Ryan kept saying, hoping it would be true.

* * *

Flashback 

" Ryan," Sharpay called out to her sibling. She received no response. " Ryan!" she called out again. Still no response. " What is he doing?" she wondered as she began to search for her brother.

Ryan was sitting on the couch watching the latest episode of The Real World: Denver (don't own either) when the high heel stomping of his sister entering the room disrupted his focus.

" Ryan, I've been calling you forever. Were you not listening to me or something?" Sharpay asked, well more like screamed at, her brother. This was it, Ryan's chance for independence.

" No, Sharpay, I was actually watching television. And I would really like to continue," he stated to his sister. Not in a question form as you can tell, but in more of a command form.

Sharpay's scrunched up her face like a confused dog. Maybe she had heard wrong. Was her brother telling her to do something? She just pretended she didn't hear it and began with what she came over there for.

" Anyway Ryan, I need you to help me decide what to wear for the party," Sharpay demanded.

" Sharpay, you have a little over a week. Why rush?" Ryan argued.

" Because Ryan, perfection doesn't come easy. I don't naturally look this good," she counteracted.

" Don't you think I know? I'm the one who has to see you in the mornings," Ryan mumbled under his breath.

" What was that, Ryan?"

" Nothing."

" Well, I need help."

" Sorry Sharpay, but I'm busy right now."

" Ryan T.V. can wait, I need your help now."

" You need my help to prepare for a party over a week from now?"

" Um, yeah."

" No Sharpay." Sharpay's jaw dropped. Did she hear correctly? Did he just say no?

" Excuse me?" she asked.

" I said no Sharpay," Ryan said definitively. For once he was standing his ground. Besides the fact Sharpay looked like she was ready to kill him, he felt good about it.

Sharpay didn't say a word. She was shell-shocked. Her brother was breaking away from her. The one person she knew she would always have was slipping away. Maybe there was something wrong. Maybe he was sick or something. She had to convince herself in every way that he was rebelling against his will. Maybe he just needed some time alone. She turned her heel and left the room without saying another word.

Ryan turned his attention back to the television. He felt vindicated. Sure it was a slow start, but a step in the right direction. He was leaving his sister's shadow. Little did he know, it was at his sister's expense.

* * *

Gabriella sat in her pink (I think it's pink. Well, if it's not, in this version, now it is. And if it is, then I have an amazing memory) bedroom staring at her closet door. There hung Troy's wildcat jacket he had given her earlier today. Her and Troy had a wonderful time going out to eat. But she had to admit, she was frustrated. Why wouldn't he ask her out already for crying out loud? She knew he liked her, in fact the whole entire school knew. Plus, she has dropped so many hints to him proving that she likes him back. The whole time they were talking, she must've said 'date', 'boyfriend', 'girlfriend' at least 20 times. Why could he just say it? Will you go out with me? Six words, that's it! She sighed loudly in frustration and buried her head in her pillow. There was a knock at her bedroom door.

" Come in!" she called out. In walked her mom.

" Ella, what's wrong?" her mother asked concerned. Only her mother called her Ella. Whenever she did, Gabriella instantly felt like a kid. As if she could open up and talk about anything with her mother.

" Oh, mom, I had an amazing time with Troy today," she confessed.

" That's great Ella! Don't you like him?"

" Yeah, but I don't know if he likes me back. I mean I've tried almost every possible subtle way to try and get him to ask me out, but he just isn't make a move."

" Well, with boys, subtle hints don't work. Don't give up, Ella. If he's really worth all this work, then he'll be worth it in the end," Mrs. Montez reassured.

" Thanks mom. I don't know what I'd do without you," Gabriella thanked. She gave her mom a hug.

" Did you need anything else?" her mother asked.

" Um, no. Not really," she replied.

" Ok then, I'll leave," her mom said as she got up and left out the door.

Gabriella looked again to Troy's wildcat jacket hanging on the door of her closet. Will her and Troy ever be?

Meanwhile, Troy walked through the front door of the Bolton household. He immediately spotted his dad at the kitchen counter and decided to talk to him about the one thing on his mind, Gabriella.

" Hey son, where did you go off to after practice?" Mr. Bolton asked his son.

" Oh, I, um. Went to get something to eat," Troy hesitated.

" Did you go with anyone?" he asked.

" Um. Kinda."

" Who?"

" I'm sorry, what?"

" I asked who did you go with?"

" Gabriella," Troy quietly muttered.

" Gabriella?" his father repeated.

" Yeah."

" Troy, she distracts you from your form. You don't play half as well when you're with her."

" No dad, I don't because, I play five times better than I do. Gabriella is the best thing that has happened to me. Why can't you see that?"

" Troy, I only want what's best for you."

" Well what's best for me is Gabriella. It's about time you realize that." Troy huffed his way past his father and headed towards the stairs.

" She's like your mother," Jack Bolton sighed. Troy turned around so fast, he almost got whiplash.

" She's what?" he questioned his father.

" Gabriella, she reminds me so much, of…of Carol." Mr. Bolton was referring to Troy's birth mother, Carol Lynn. Carol and Jack were so in love. A few years after they met, they got married. Couple years after that, they were blessed with the birth of Troy. When Troy was about three, Carol had received an offer for a new job out in California. Of course taking this job would require Carol to fly out to the western state. She left, expecting to come back within two weeks. A month had passed and Jack was raising Troy on his own. A letter came in the mail addressed to Jack, from Carol.

_Jack,_

_I'm sorry, but I don't think we can work out anymore. In my stay out here in California, I've realized, we rushed way too soon into things and I'm just not ready for the responsibilities of a family. I know you'll do well in the future, and so will Troy._

_Sincerely,_

Carol Lynn

Jack was surprised. He received divorce papers in the mail the next day along with Carol's wedding and engagement rings. He was heartbroken. Jack eventually met Francis, Troy current mother, who was at his daughter's P.T.A. meeting. The last Jack heard of Carol, she was married to some dance guru in Sacramento.

" Dad, is that why you don't want me around Gabriella?" Troy asked his dad. They never talked about Carol, so Troy was really at a loss for words.

" Troy, I'm just saying don't rush into things. Take your time," he advised.

" Dad, I won't, but I just can't stop seeing Gabriella."

" I understand. Just go slow."

" I will." Troy left the kitchen and headed to his room. He was going to make this work. He knew Gabriella wouldn't leave him out on a wing. One problem, they weren't dating. He knew he could change that.

* * *

" So if 'x' equals 23, what the 'y' value?" Taylor asked. They were making progress with Chad's math. Little, though. Chad was distracted. He wanted to know why Taylor wouldn't go to the party with him. Did she not want to be with him or something? Did he have **that** bad of a reputation when it came to dating? Let's face it, when you were the Chadmeister, you were bound to have your faults. " And you move the 'c' value here since we don't know that one. Chad? Are you listening?"

" Oh, what?" he said snapping out of his trance.

" Chad is it me?" Taylor inquired.

" What's you?"

" Am I boring you or something? Do you still not understand the information?"

" No, you're not boring me. And I get the info, it's just," Chad paused. He decided, now was a great chance to convince Taylor to come with him. " Why don't you want to go to the party with me?"

" Chad, are you really bringing this up again?"

" Yeah, until I figure out why you don't want to go with me."

" Chad, it's not you. I just don't want to go to the party at all."

" Why not? It'd be fun."

" Chad, I just don't want to spend my Friday with a bunch of stupid, drunk idiots making out and all over each other for them not to remember any of it by Monday."

" Well you can just hang with me. Please go with me. It'll mean a lot, Tay." Tay, he never called her Tay.

" Since when do you call me Tay?"

" Do you not want me too?"

" No, Tay's nice."

" Well, _Tay_ can you go with me?"

" You're not gonna ditch me, are you?"

" Of course not. Just go, please?" he asked with those big brown eyes. (how can you say no to Corbin Bleu? Get real.)

" Alright Chad. I'll go to the little Halloween party with you, but right now, let's focus on math."

" Ok, I promise Tay, you won't regret it. And the answer's 46c," he replied inferring to her previous question. Taylor held up the paper to confirm his answer.

" Yes, that's right Chad. How did you know?"

" I have a good teacher. And it doesn't hurt that she's drop dead gorgeous," Chad complimented. Taylor blushed and turned the other way.

" That was sweet Chad," she thanked him with a quick kiss.

" I know," he replied smoothly.

Please Review!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Shout out to SVU101 (there will be a few more Present Time, but now I'm focusing on catching up in the flashback part, and thanks for the advice), blueprincess927, hurrikainchick, and PrincessChaylor10 (yeah, I like Chaylors too)

* * *

Present Time 

Sharpay, Troy, and Chad made their way upstairs of Ryan and Sharpay's condo, with Troy leading the way. For a condo, it was pretty huge, but then again, these were the Evans, nothing was too big for them. They made their way into the first room upstairs. Once they stepped in, Troy turned on a light. Nothing abnormal. A bed, nightstand, a television.

" Doesn't look like there's anything in here," Troy announced.

" We should check the closet," Chad suggested. The three walked over to the enormous closet, which took up most of the room. Sharpay arrived first and opened the door. She screamed at the top of her lungs at the opening sight.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked.

Downstairs in the living room, Ryan, Taylor, and Gabriella were waiting patiently for the others to arrive.

" You guys, I…" was all Taylor got out before they heard a thump nearby.

" Did you hear that?" Gabriella asked the two.

" Yeah. It's probably nothing," Ryan reassured. There it went again, thump. Only this time it was louder and it sounded like it was closer.

" You guys, I don't like this," Taylor admitted. " We need to get out of here."

" We can't remember what Troy said. Besides, what if they find something and we're not here?" Gabriella stated.

" Gabriella's right. Troy said only to move if we feel we're in danger," Ryan agreed. Then they heard a blood-curdling scream from upstairs.

" What was that?" Taylor queried extremely scared.

" It sounded like…" Gabriella began.

" Sharpay," Ryan finished for her. His heart dropped. He prayed nothing happened to her. The girls both hugged Ryan. He broke free of their grasp. " I have to go look for her," Ryan stated.

" Ryan, no. We have to stay here," Gabriella said pulling him back.

" I'm not going to stand here while my sister needs my help," he yelled.

" Calm down. Sharpay has Troy and Chad. They'll get her," Taylor reminded also holding him back.

" She probably saw a bug or something," Gabriella added.

" I need to go see if she's alright," Ryan shouted.

" No, stay!" Gabriella and Taylor both cried at the same time pulling him back. Then the lights flickered. The three stopped and looked at the lights. They flickered again until they all went off.

" Can we move now?" Taylor asked in the dark.

* * *

Flashback 

Sharpay decided she should talk to her brother now. She thought his little phase had passed over by now, hadn't it? He was sitting by the kitchen counter eating Frosted Flakes (don't own).

" Ryan, I'm taking the car to get my nails done," Sharpay said grabbing the keys.

" First of all, you are taking my car to get your nails done," Ryan clarified.

" Good, well, now that we have that settled." Sharpay headed towards the exit.

" Sharpay no," Ryan ordered. Sharpay stopped in her tracks and looked at her brother.

" Excuse me?" she asked.

" No, Sharpay," Ryan repeated.

" No what?"

" You're not taking my car."

" What do you mean I'm not taking your car? How else am I going to get there?"

" You could walk."

" Yeah, like I'm gonna walk half a mile just to get my nails done."

" Well, then paint them here."

" I can't. No other color I have corresponds to my Halloween costume."

" Then wait until mom and dad come home and ask to borrow their car."

" Why am I going to wait that long when I can just use yours?"

" Because Sharpay, it's mine and I won't let you." He reached over and grabbed the car keys out of her hands.

" Ryan, what is wrong with you?" she shouted.

" Nothing is wrong with me."

" Yes there is. First you won't help me decide on a costume for some Real World crap, (no offense, I actually like the Real World) then you say I can't use the car to go get my nails done."

" Well, Kelsi talked to me…"

" Kelsi?" Sharpay scoffed. " Kelsi is making you do all this?"

" No, no one is making me do anything. She just made me realize…" Ryan began. This was it. This was his chance to prove he could stand his own. " I need to get out of your shadow."

" My shadow? If you haven't noticed you're four inches taller than me. I'm in your shadow if anything."

" Sharpay, you know what I mean. It's just; I want to be my own person for a while. Not hang around you so much. You can be controlling sometimes."

" I am not!"

" Yes you are Sharpay. If you haven't noticed everyone at school is afraid of you, afraid to get near you. And because of that, they're afraid to be near me too. I actually want friends, Sharpay. You can't rely on my for the rest of your life." With that, Ryan paid his attention back to his cereal.

Sharpay was shocked. There was no use to getting her nails done now. She felt her own brother had stabbed her in the back. She couldn't deny it. Every word he said was true. Everyone was afraid of her. She didn't have any real friends, but she always had Ryan. Now she didn't even have that anymore. She had no one. She was all alone. A tear rolled down her face as she made the long walk upstairs to her room.

* * *

Troy had raced out of his house. Taking his father's advice at hand, and with a bit of his own, he was going to ask Gabriella out. Which way would get him there fastest? Car? No. A little late night joy ride cut his driving curfew to 6:00. By foot? No way. He looked over to the side of the garage to see his sister's tricycle, complete with pink and purple ribbons and a little bell, resting upon the garage door. Troy thought he would never use it, but then he looked at his other options. _I can't use the car_, he thought,_ but Gabriella's isn't that far from here. I could always use the bike. No, last resort. Running, ok. But dad will kill me if I'm worn out for 5:00 A.M. basketball warm-ups. _Hesighed heavily knowing his one and only choice.

Gabriella has paced back and forth her room countless of times. She just couldn't get Troy out of her mind. Why wouldn't he just ask her? Was there something wrong with her? Then a little bell filled her ears. It was an annoying sound, but where was it coming from? It sounded so close. She checked under her bed, in her closet, and still couldn't find the source of the noise.

" Where is it coming from?" she asked herself. Gabriella walked to her balcony window to see Troy riding up, and having difficulty, on a pink tricycle.

" Gabriella, will you go out…" was all she heard before, THUD! Gabriella covered her mouth. Troy had ran into the tree in her front yard. Gabriella quickly made her way downstairs and out to see if Troy was ok.

" Troy? Troy, can you hear me?" a soft voice asked him. Troy's head was ringing. He slowly opened his eyes to see Gabriella bent over him with a concerned look on her face.

" Gabriella,' Troy said.

" Yeah, it's me. Are you ok?"

" I'm fine," he replied with a sharp intake of breath. He sat upright on the grass.

" Oh, Troy, you're bleeding. Let's get you some ice," Gabriella suggested. She helped lift Troy up and put one of his arms around her shoulder.

" Gabi, I have to ask you something," Troy stated.

" You can ask me later Troy, right now we need to get you some ice," Gabriella reminded.

" Will you go out with me?" he asked her.

" What?!" Gabriella said shocked. She turned to face him, but she let go of his arm and he fell back down to the ground. Troy groaned in pain. " Troy, I'm so sorry," she apologized helping him up again.

" So, will you?" he repeated as he put his arm around her.

" Troy Bolton, I would love to," she responded with a smile. " By the way, whose bike is that?" she questioned.

" My sister's," he admitted. They both laughed as they walked inside Gabriella's house to get that ice.

* * *

" Chad, you get all this information. Why did you say you need my help?" Taylor wondered to her more-than-friends-but-not-yet-boyfriend.

" Well, I wanted to see you," Chad admitted.

" A smooth talker, aren't we?" Taylor replied. She began to put her books away. " So now what do you want to do? I mean if you want to stay. You can go home if you want to," Taylor said.

" And leave you here all by yourself? I wouldn't do that," he answered packing his stuff in his backpack. " I know what we can do. We can choose our costumes for the Halloween party."

" We could, or we could watch T.V.?" Taylor suggested hoping not to talk about the party.

" Do you already know what you're going as?"

" Yes, a smart, young girl in a purple shirt and jeans. I don't think anyone else is going to copy me."

" Come on Taylor. We should talk. You're always saying how we need to do more 'couple-y' stuff."

" Ok. Well, what are you going as?"

" I don't know."

" We could have matching outfits?"

" Nah, that's something Troy and Gabriella would do."

" I don't think so."

" 5 bucks says they will."

" You're on. Now can we just watch T.V.?" Taylor glanced at him with big puppy eyes and pouty lips. (Think Puss-in-boots from Shrek.)(Don't own)

" Fine Tay. We can watch T.V. after I do this," Chad said. He began tickling her all over. Taylor laughed so hard, she started to cry. _Maybe this relationship will be different,_ she thought.

_This relationship will last_, Chad thought to his self while still tickling Taylor. _Hopefully we'll be more than more-than-friends-but-not-quite-boyfriend-and-girlfriend, because it felt like so much more._

* * *

The Troy part was kinda funny to write. Anyways, hoped you like it. Please review and be nice. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to AerisTifaYuffie, nothing but Troyella, and SVU101 ( you'll know what the thumping is later on).

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

* * *

Present Time 

"Oh my goodness! Prada spring green six-inch heels! These haven't even come out yet!" Sharpay squealed picking up the shoes.

" Sharpay, don't do that again. You scared us half to death," Troy said referring to her death-defying scream.

" Sorry," she quietly apologized. Then just like downstairs, the lights flickered and went off. The three stood motionless. " Now what are we going to do?" Sharpay whispered.

" We're going to stand still and move only when I say so," Chad ordered. Chad reached his cell phone from his vampire outfit and held it out as a light. From the light, everyone was barely visible to each other. Chad began to walk forward, with Sharpay closed behind and Troy bringing up the rear. Chad carefully opened the closest door. He scanned the entrance with his phone. " Coast is clear," he called out to the others. Once he said that, he took one step and fell down a slide only to had Sharpay and Troy follow the same mishap.

" AHHHHHH!" they all screamed sliding down a barren passage way.

Ryan, Gabriella, and Taylor were all huddled up on the couch. By feeling their way through the dark, and by the glow of the moonlight, they found the couch. Taylor was nervously biting her fingernails. Gabriella was constantly twirling her hair around her finger. They didn't hear their friends scream so though everything is okay upstairs. Meanwhile, the three were still spooked about the thumping noise.

" Don't you think we should check for something just in case?" Taylor suggested.

" Taylor, they told us to stay here. They could come back any minute," Ryan reasoned. Then they heard another THUMP!

" Ryan, if we just go and check, it won't take longer than a minute," Taylor argued.

" No, Taylor," Ryan stated. THUMP!

" Ryan, I agreed with Taylor. It sounds like the noise, or whatever it is, is coming closer," Gabriella urged.

" No girls," Ryan repeated. THUMP! It sounded as if it was right behind them. " I guess we should move now," Ryan agreed taking the girls hands and jumping up off of the couch.

" What do we do now?" Gabriella asked.

" Let's try and find where the noise is coming from," Ryan recommended.

" You want to go to the source of the noise? That's how people get killed in movies," Taylor stated.

" But it's also how they escape and it may be our only choice," Ryan pointed out. " Now, where do you think we should head?"

" Maybe over by the door near he fireplace. It might be our best bet," Gabriella pointed out.

" Ok. Let's go," Ryan said as he got out his cell phone for a light. They all sighed heavily as they walked.

* * *

Flashback 

The date: October 31, the day of the Evan's Halloween party. Ryan and Sharpay were silently preparing for the party. Sharpay had simply ignored her brother after his sudden outburst of independence. Ryan however though he would feel uplifted and vindicated after he stood his ground, but he just felt horrible about it all. A few nights ago, he walked up to his room. When he did, he passed Sharpay's room and he heard her crying. He never meant for it to end up like this. While he emptied chips into a bowl, he tried to talk to his sister who was stirring the punch.

" Sharpay…" Ryan said before his sister dropped the ladle and walked to the kitchen counter. Ryan sighed as he followed his sister to the counter. " Sharpay, you can't avoid me forever," he continued. Sharpay turned around to face him and just shoved another bag of chips in his arms. She walked away returning to the punch. Ryan hated this. Sharpay wouldn't even look at him. Sharpay never felt so alone in her life. She realized she had to change. She had to change for the better.

Ding dong! Was all you heard continuously. People were entering left and right. Who knew there was this many people at East High? Of course there was the occasionally crasher or so, but other than that, this party was pretty much under control. Ding dong! Once again. Sharpay looked around. Her brother was busy talking to Jason, who was dressed as a cop, so she took it upon herself to open the door.

" Hello," Sharpay greeted in her nicest voice. There stood Gabriella and Troy in Frankenstein and Bride-of-Frankenstein matching costumes, also holding hands.

" Hi Sharpay," Gabriella replied with a wave. " I like your costume," Gabriella complimented.

" Thanks," Sharpay answered straightening out the fringe on her cowgirl skirt. " You two look cute," Sharpay stated. Troy and Gabriella were surprised at this. Was Sharpay complimenting them? No self-egotistical remark? Was she sick?

" Um, thanks Sharpay," Troy responded. He and Gabriella walked inside to the festive condo complete with orange and black streamers everywhere. Not to mention the orange and black lights glowing also. Ryan. In full mummy attire, noticed the two and walked up to them.

" Hey you two. Did you just get here?" he asked.

" Yeah, we wanted to take a tour of the area," Troy said.

" Don't lie, Troy. Frankenstein here refused to use the directions so we got lost," Gabriella smirked.

" Well we're here aren't we?" Troy reasoned.

" Yes, thanks to a little thing called highway signs," Gabriella countered. Ryan laughed at Troy's expense.

" So are you two dating or something?" Ryan questioned to the pair.

" Actually we are," Troy admitted proudly giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

" Well congratulations," Ryan said.

" Thanks Ryan," Gabriella replied. " Ryan? What's wrong with your sister?" Gabriella added.

" What's wrong with her?" Ryan queried.

" Well for one, she was actually nice to us," Troy pointed out.

" I don't know. She refuses to talk to me," Ryan confessed.

" Why what happened?" Gabriella pondered to him.

" I… I don't want to talk about it," he said quietly barely audible from the loud music playing.

" Well, you always have us Ryan," Gabriella reassured.

" He does?" Troy whispered to her. Gabriella hit him on the stomach and gave him a furtive look. " I mean, of course he does. You have us Ryan."

" Thanks guys," Ryan answered. " Enjoy yourselves." Ryan then left and disappeared into the crowd.

" Let's have some fun, Mrs. Frankenstein," Troy said to his girlfriend.

" What did you have in mind Frankenstein?" she replied.

" For starters…" Troy began holding Gabriella's hand and leading her out to the dance floor.

Taylor and Chad were sitting on the Evans' couch. Taylor was actually enjoying herself. She and Chad spent most of the night talking. Just talking, which was different for Chad. He would usually just make out with someone all night until it was time to go.

" I'm starting to get hungry," Taylor stated.

" Well, I'll get you something to eat," Chad offered.

" I can get it myself, Chad," she responded.

" But what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you get it?"

" We'll go together then." Taylor stood up. Chad did also. He placed a protective arm around Taylor and smiled. Together, they walked over to the snack table to grab a drink. There they spotted their friends, Troy and Gabriella.

" Hey you two," Taylor greeted stepping towards them.

" Hi Taylor. Nice costume," Gabriella said. " Very fierce."

" Thanks, yours isn't bad either," Taylor replied.

" Thank you," she answered brushing off the hem to her bride's gown.

" Chad!" Troy called out. Chad looked up from what he was doing to greet Troy.

" Hey man," Chad said. They did that high five, hand grab, and pat on the back combo. " I see you and Gabriella are _matching_," Chad noticed with emphasis on matching.

" Yeah, we are," Troy replied. Taylor folded her arms. " Well hate to cut this conversation short, but me and Gabi have some dancing to attend to." Troy took Gabriella and spun her back put to the dance floor.

" Lookie there," Chad smirked. " Frankenstein and Bride-of-Frankenstein. Who would've guessed? I think I did," Chad bragged.

" Ok Chad. I get it. I owe you 5 dollars," Taylor said.

" Aw Tay, I can't take your money," Chad replied soflty.

" But you won the bet fair and square," she stated.

" But I don't want the money. A kiss from you will do."

" A kiss?"

" Yes. Your kisses are worth way more than 5 dollars to me."

" That was really sweet Chad," Taylor commented wrapping her arms around Chad. She gave him a sweet kiss as he wanted. " And that was soo corny," Taylor giggled.

" That's me," Chad responded. They leant in for another kiss as the party continued.

* * *

Hope you like. Please review and be nice. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi people! Big ups to xxchocolatekissesxx, hundredandthree-xo, Chaylor4Lyfe, and PrincessChaylor.

Disclaimer: Don't own HSM.

* * *

Present Time

" Ow!"

" Ouch!"

" Ompf!"

The three landed on a soft clump of fabric on top of one another, with poor Chad at the bottom, Sharpay squished in between, and Troy on top pf them.

" Could you guys get off?" Chad grunted from the bottom.

" Sorry," Sharpay and Troy apologized. This time, Troy took out his cell phone for a light and help the two up.

" Where are we?" Sharpay asked.

" By the looks of it," Chad stated inspecting a piece of cloth he fell upon, " we're in the laundry room."

" The laundry room?" Sharpay shrieked. " Eww!" She brushed off her outfit continuously. " Where those clothes dirty?" Sharpay questioned.

" I don't know," Troy shrugged. " Let's not worry about that. Let's look for a way out," Troy recommended. This time, Troy led the way as Chad followed with Sharpay squeezing tightly on Chad's arm.

" Sharpay, let go. You're cutting off circulation," Chad said.

" Sorry," Sharpay answered quietly. They advanced forward into the barren laundry room.

" It's too dark to see if there's any doors," Chad pointed out.

" Maybe we should walk closer to the wall," Troy suggested.

" Good idea," Chad agreed. Chad, Troy, and Sharpay treaded closer to the wall where they surprisingly saw a small compartment.

" Do you guys see that?" Troy asked.

" Yeah. Do you think it could lead to a way out?' Sharpay questioned.

" I don't know," Troy replied. He bent down trying to see if he could fit in the small hole. He couldn't. " I can't get in there," Troy admitted.

" Well if you can't, then I can't," Chad amended. " Sharpay, do you think you could get in there?"

" You want me to go in that icky small crawl space? By myself?" Sharpay complained.

" Sharpay, you're the only one who can fit," Troy urged.

" No. I'm not doing it," Sharpay huffed.

" There could be a door right there," Chad stated.

" Nope."

" Just think a new pair of Chanel sunglasses are waiting on the other side," Troy persuaded. Sharpay instantly crawled to the ground and in the entrance of the crawl space.

Meanwhile, Taylor, Ryan, and Gabriella were walking very slowly until something hit Taylor's foot. She jumped up in terror.

" What was that?" she shrieked. Ryan held his cell phone light to the object that hit her. Just their luck, it was a flashlight. Ryan bent down to pick it up.

" Does it work?" Gabriella asked.

" I don't know. I can't find the 'on' switch," Ryan admitted fiddling around the flashlight. Gabriella took it out of his hands, took one look at it, and turned it on. " I would've gotten it eventually," Ryan stated.

" Right," Gabriella responded sarcastically.

Ryan cautiously pointed the light to scan the room before them.

" Do you guys think we should be heading back?" Gabriella queried.

" No, we need to find the source of the noise," Ryan said. " We'll go back in a minute, but let's look first." The three pressed on. They continues to search the room until the spotted something above their head. Taylor noticed it first. She nudged Ryan to look up, and so did Gabriella after a few seconds. It was a vent.

" Maybe one of us could climb up there," Taylor suggested.

" Taylor, we're looking for the noise," Ryan reminded.

" But all in all, we're looking for a way out, right?" Taylor said. They all looked nervously to each other, then up at the ceiling. Should they try it?

* * *

Flashback

" Thanks for coming," Ryan said as everyone left. Well not everyone. Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, and Chad were still at the Evans.

" Hey Tay, we should head home," Chad suggested.

" Really? So soon?" she asked him.

" We should go too, Gabriella," Troy said.

" Alright. Do you guys wants us to stay and help clean up?" Gabriella questioned.

" No, no, we can handle this, right Sharpay?" Ryan stated looking over to his sister. Sharpay shot him a glare and turned back to their remaining guests.

" You guys can go. I'm sure we'll be ok," Sharpay told them.

" Are you sure?" Taylor said.

" Positive," Sharpay added to convince her.

" Bye, and thanks for inviting us!" Gabriella thanked the two.

" You're welcome," Ryan replied.

A chorus of 'byes' were exchanged as Taylor, Gabriella, Chad, and Troy headed out towards the car. Troy reached the door first, turning his hand to open it. It didn't open. He tried again. Still didn't open.

"I think there's something wrong with the door," Troy concluded.

" What do you mean?" Gabriella pondered to her boyfriend.

" It won't open," Troy confessed.

" Troy, all doors open," Gabriella said.

" Well, not this one."

" Let me try," Chad suggested. He gave it a turn, a tug, another turn, another tug, until finally… it still didn't open. He turned to face his friends and shrugged in response.

" Are you kidding me?" Taylor sighed. She even went to the door and gave it a pull. Didn't work. " Now what are we going to do?"

" What's wrong, guys?" Ryan asked.

" Ryan, the front door isn't opening," Gabriella said.

" That's odd," Ryan mumbled. Ryan walked up to the so-called 'locked door'. He pulled with all of his might. The door didn't budge. He returned to the group with his attempt.

" So are we stuck here?" Gabriella stated.

" We could try soaping down the doors or something," Sharpay offered. " We just put soap or some type of liquid along the creases and see if it lubricates it enough to just pull it open."

" Sharpay, why would we do that?" Taylor snapped.

" Well, would you rather be stuck here?" she countered back.

" I rather think of something more reasonable to do," Taylor acknowledged.

" We should call our parents and tell them we're going to be late," Troy reasoned.

" One problem. I can't get a signal on my phone," Chad said holding out his cell.

" Me neither," Gabriella agreed with her phone out as well.

" Are you joking?" Taylor remarked.

" Sharpay, Ryan, can we use the condo's phone?" Troy asked.

" Go ahead," Ryan gestured.

Troy walked over to the Evans's phone only to hear no sound. No dial tone whatsoever. He pressed the hold button and listened again. Still no sound. Troy then hung up the phone, waited a second, and picked up. No sound. He slammed the phone down in anger.

" There's no dial tone," he confessed to the group.

" No dial tone?" Gabriella repeated.

" Was there any sound?" Taylor questioned.

" None. Just complete silence," Troy explained.

" Ryan, Sharpay, is this some kind of Halloween prank?" Taylor asked.

" Of course not," Ryan admitted.

" Why would we do that?" Sharpay replied.

" Then we can't we get out?" Taylor said.

" I don't know," Sharpay shrugged.

" I'll check the windows," Ryan commented as he left to the nearest window. That wouldn't open either.

" This is too strange," Gabriella whispered. She gripped onto Troy's arm.

" So are we stuck here or something?" Chad said.

" Until we can find a way to get you guys out," Ryan responded. Everyone looked worriedly to each other. Were they stuck inside a condo on Halloween night? Will they get out?

" Where's that soap?" Taylor asked.

* * *

Here's it is. I've got a couple more flashbacks before it'll all be present time. This time, I won't update until I get at LEAST 5 reviews. I want to know if people are actually reading this story. So please, review and be nice. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter. Shout outs to hurrikainchick, SVU101, ryanizmyman357, xxchocolatekissesxx, AerisTifaYuffie, hundredandthree-xo, zanessaandtroyellaforever, PrincessChaylor10, and NyseTea93. : )

Disclaimer: I still don't own High School Musical.

* * *

Present Time 

" Sharpay, are you okay?" Troy called out to the crawling blonde. Sharpay was on all fours, crawling her way into a hidden compartment. It would've been ok if she was facing cobwebs, dust, and the occasional spider along the way.

" Yeah, I'm fine," she replied spitting out the dust flew into her mouth.

" Can you see anything?" Chad asked.

" Yeah, complete darkness," Sharpay answered.

" Well, keep going, you're doing great," Troy encouraged.

" Whatever," she muttered to herself. She crawled on. _This better be worth it_, she thought to herself.

Troy and Chad however, stood and waited to hopefully hear Sharpay has found a way out. The didn't know how far she was, or how far she had left to go, but hope there was an exit for all of them in the end.

" I can't believe we got into this mess," Chad stated.

" I know," Troy responded. " Our parents are probably worrying sick about us."

" Knowing my parents, they probably have the whole S.W.A.T. team looking for me," Chad chuckled.

" I can hear the helicopters now," Troy joked. " Sharpay, how are you doing in there?" he called in to check on the cowgirl. There was no response. " Sharpay?" Troy called again. He knelt down to the floor and yelled directly into the compartment space. " Sharpay!" Sharpay didn't hear her name being called and kept crawling forward. Troy stood up and faced Chad. " Dude, I don't think she can hear us," he remarked.

" Come on, we need to find where the hole leads to," Chad said. " She might need help or something."

" Let's go," Troy agreed. The pair walked out of the laundry room in search for the exit to see if Sharpay is okay.

Ryan and Taylor were bending down, ready to lift Gabriella up into the vent. They decided to give it a go since they had nothing to lose.

" You can do it Gabriella. Me and Ryan will lift you up into the vent, and you tell us if you can find where the noise is coming from or if you can find a way out," Taylor explained.

" Why am I doing this again?" Gabriella asked.

" Because there's no way you and me could lift Ryan up, and you lost rock, paper, scissors," Taylor said.

" Gabriella, if you feel that uncomfortable going up there, I'm sure Taylor would go with you," Ryan offered.

" What?" Taylor shrieked.

" Ok. I'll go if Taylor goes," Gabriella stated.

" Well, I guess the vent is out then," Taylor replied.

" Taylor, you said so yourself. There could be a way out up there," Ryan said.

" I'm not doing it," Taylor answered crossing her arms.

" Please Taylor? Do this for us, your family, yourself…" Ryan listed.

" Nope," she responded.

" Do it for Chad," Ryan said. Taylor immediately took no hesitation once Chad came into the picture.

" Let's do it," she replied defiantly.

" Ok, Gabriella first," Ryan said. Ryan and Taylor lifted Gabriella up by her feet into the vent. With their combined strength, they were able to get her up there.

" I'm in," Gabriella stated once inside the vent.

" Ok, Taylor I'll lift you and Gabriella will pull you in," Ryan explained.

" Alright," Taylor sighed. " Here goes nothing." She hoisted herself, pivot on Ryan, and climbed up, with Gabriella's helped, inside the vent.

" Ryan, are you gonna be ok?" Gabriella asked.

" I'll be fine," he answered. " Take the flashlight." He tossed up the light and Taylor caught it.

" Are you sure?" Taylor questioned.

" Yeah. I'll try and find the others," Ryan stated.

" But where will we find you?" Taylor said.

" Good question." Ryan thought about this. " Knock 'shave and a haircut' wherever you are if you need my help."

" Shave and a haircut?" Gabriella repeated.

" That way I'll know it's you guys. I'll follow the sound and hopefully find you two there. With any luck, I would've found the others by then," Ryan reassured.

" Ok, good luck!" Gabriella called out.

" Hope you find them," Taylor added. The two crawled deeper into the vent. _I hope I do too,_ Ryan thought.

* * *

Flashback 

" One, two, three, pull!"

The six pulled the soapy door with all their might. With Troy holding the doorknob, Gabriella holding onto him, Taylor holding onto Gabriella, Chad holding her, Sharpay behind him, and Ryan at the end. Each of them pulled, and pulled, and pulled, until Troy lost his grip sending the five behind them falling backwards and him on top of the rest.

" Ouch, my back," Ryan groaned.

" Your back? At least you don't have Sharpay's cowboy boots clawing into your back," Chad complained.

" I would move my legs, but I can't feel them right now," Sharpay whined. " And I think I broke a nail." Everybody sighed in frustration.

" My arms," Gabriella cried. " Troy, it would help a lot if you got off of me," she suggested to her boyfriend.

" Sorry," he grunted as he rolled off of her. Gabriella stood up and help Taylor. Chad got up, followed by Sharpay, and then Ryan.

" Ok, so the soap didn't work," Taylor stated.

" Yeah, I think we noticed that," Ryan replied.

" Maybe we can saw the door open," Chad recommended.

" Yeah, if we had a saw," Sharpay responded.

" So we can't get out of a condo, with no phone reception, and basically every exit closed shut," Gabriella recapped.

" And this all happens as soon as we're about to leave," Troy pointed out.

" So what do we do now?" Chad asked.

" I guess we can just wait," Ryan said.

The six slowly walked over to the Evans' couch and sat down wondering how they were going to get out.

That's how this story began.

* * *

So, the flashbacks have ended and now the story will be all present time. I've been thinking about a sequel, should I try it? I'll post a trailer for one if you guys want it. I also got more than 5 reviews, so this time, let's see if I can make it to 10. I update then. Or if I'm close to 10 reviews, but more than 5. So please, please review and be nice. 


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome! Thanks to Haz1HSM2Fan3LongLiveChaylor, zanessaandtroyellaforever, doodleswriter357, hundredandthree-xo, xxchocolatekissesxx, Paigez, and PrincessChaylor10.

Disclaimer: lacisuM loohcS hgiH nwo t'nod I (hehe, it's spelled backwards)

* * *

Present Time (it's all in Present Time, just a reminder) 

" Oh geez," Sharpay grumbled as she continued to crawl. It was dark, and dusty. She kept coughing from all the cobwebs and other things she encountered along her way. She held her cell phone out as a light to check for any signs of danger ahead. Once she felt it was safe, she crawled on. " They couldn't pay me enough to do this," she mumbled to herself.

She eventually found a small, empty room. There was no windows, no doors, just a ladder leading up to another small crawl space. She hoisted herself up the ladder and squeezed into the higher compartment. Sharpay took out her cell phone and held it out. She sighed in frustration. Ahead is what looked like another mile or so she had to crawl. " This better be worth it," she muttered.

Troy and Chad cautiously walked out of the room. They had to look for the opening of the compartment they led Sharpay into.

" Where to now?" Chad asked.

" Well, as far as I could see, the crawl space was straight so we would need to go this way," Troy pointed out. They walked in the direction Troy pointed in.

" I hope we get out of here," Chad said.

" So do I," Troy agreed.

" I wonder how the others are doing?" Chad questioned.

" I don't know, probably bored out of their minds from just sitting there," Troy replied.

" Probably," Chad chuckled kicking a box out of his way.

" Gabi's must be really tired by now. I just hope they are ok."

" Same here. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Tay."

" You really care about her, don't you?" Troy asked.

" Yeah, I do."

" Then how come you two are not-quite-dating-something, I don't know, just how come you two aren't dating?"

" I don't know. She probably still thinks I'm still a player, but I want to show her I changed."

" Then ask her to be your girlfriend. You won't know unless you try."

" I guess you're right."

" You know, maybe it's a good thing we got stuck here," Troy stated.

" Dude, maybe you've been inhaling too much dust around here. Did you just say it was a good thing we're stuck here?" Chad said.

" Well look at it this way, don't you think we've gotten closer as a result of all this?" Troy and Chad looked at each other and then burst into laughter. " Ok, maybe not."

" Let's just find Sharpay so we can get out of here," Chad said.

" Good idea," Troy agreed.

Gabriella and Taylor crawled their way a good distance before Gabriella decided to take a break.

"Gabriella, come on, we can't stop now," Taylor urged.

" Taylor, just a five minute break," Gabriella suggested.

" But we're so far."

" Taylor, we don't know where this vent is going to lead. It's best for us to take a break and save not only our energy, but the flashlight's energy as well."

" Fine, fine, scoot over." Taylor and Gabriella both laid down in the small vent to make themselves comfortable.

" Do you think we'll ever make it out of here, Taylor?" Gabriella asked her friend.

" Of course I do Gabriella, we will," Taylor reassured.

" I don't want to stay here any longer," Gabriella admitted.

" Neither do I, but help will come. We just gotta think positive."

" Taylor?"

" Yeah?"

" Would you think it's weird if I said that I missed Troy."

" I would think it's weird if you didn't."

" You think so?"

" I do."

" Do you miss Chad?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

" Yeah, I do. It's strange, you know."

" Why is that?"

" Well, me and Chad both agreed to be just a little more than friends, but not so much to the boyfriend/girlfriend level. It seemed logical seeing as I'm the only non-cheerleader he's dated and he had a reputation as a player and I didn't want to get hurt, but…"

" But what?"

" I want to be his girlfriend. I want to make this a committed relationship."

" Then tell him."

" Should I?"

" You should. I'm sure he feels the same."

" I hope so. In the meantime, we should get crawling." Gabriella and Taylor got up, turned on the flashlight and began their crawl.

Ryan was wondering around looking for the others. He listened closely to see if he could hear any noises of where the others were coming from. He quietly walked upstairs.

" Troy? Chad? Sharpay? Anyone?" he called out. No response. _Where could they be, _he thought.

He continued his path to find everyone else. He looked over to his left and saw what he hope to resemble a curly flop of hair.

" Chad?" Ryan said excitedly. " Chad? Can you hear me?" He walked over to the supposed Chad. " Chad? Where's Troy? Where's Sharpay?" Ryan walked up right next to 'Chad' to get a closer look. Just his luck, it was a mop. With his hope fading fast, he was determined not to give up. He walked on.

* * *

Ok. so I didn't get the 10 reviews I wanted, but updated anyways. Maybe 10 was a bit too much to ask for, but it helps me if I do set a limit to myself. So, I would like a minimum of 5 reviews, to see if people are actually reading this. Nearing closer to the end. So sad. (sniffle) I'll put the sequel trailer after the final chapter. Please, please, pretty please with sugar on top review and be nice. Also if you're a Chaylor fan, check out my other story as well. 


	10. Chapter 10

'Sup? Thanks to hurrikainchick, zanessaandtroyellaforever, xxchocolatekissesxx, DramaDork21, Haz1HSM2Fan3LongLiveChaylor, vane06, iluvTHEBLEU, hundredandthree-xo, doodleswriter357.

Disclaimer: I _IIIIIIIIIIIII_

Don't _Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't_

Own _OwnOwnOwnOwnOwnOwnOwnOwn_

High _High High High High High High High High_

School _School School School School School School School_

Musical _Musical Musical Musical Musical Musical Musical _(it's an echo)

* * *

Sharpay was still crawling. Her joints ached, her muscles sore. She knew there was a way out, but how and where? She was beginning to get restless. Sharpay collapsed on the metal lining of the crawl space because her body could take no more. 

" Ow," she softly said. " I may never get out of here," Sharpay cried. She needed something to do. Something to help her forget that she was stuck in a never ending maze of crawl spaces. So, Sharpay decided to hum to herself. _Yeah, we're gonna bop, bop, bop, bop to the top. Slip and slide and ride that rhythm._

She remembered all of her times with Ryan. When she made him help her stop Troy and Gabriella from auditioning. When she made him help her break up Troy and Gabriella countless of times. Even when she made him write and deliver the stupid invitations to this party. She couldn't blame him for wanting to break away. Sharpay would too, if she was him. _Jump and pop, pop 'til we drop and start again. Zip, zap, zop, bop like a mop, scoot around the corner. _She continued to hum to herself to help pass the time.

Troy and Chad were walking around in circles. They thought they were making headway, but they were only back to the same spot they were five minutes ago.

" We're never going to get out of here," Chad sighed. He sat down on a box while Troy continued to look around.

" Chad, get up. We still have to keep looking," Troy urged.

" Give it up Troy. We've been searching forever. Give it a break." Troy sighed as he sat down next to his vampire of a best friend. " What time is it?" Chad asked. (no pun intended)

" Um, ten minutes 'til one," Troy replied.

" In the morning?" Chad said.

" Yep."

" We've been here for almost four hours."

" I know." Then Chad and Troy heard a shuffle of feet. Then an 'ow!' They both stood up in alert.

" What was that?" Chad questioned.

" Dude, I don't know," Troy responded. Then they hear another shuffle of feet and a THUD!

" Do you think someone's out there?" Chad said.

" I don't know." Shuffle, shuffle they heard again.

" Do you think it's a zombie?" Chad added.

" Dude, I DON'T KNOW!"

" Ok, calm down. Just asking," Chad defended. The pair looked around the room. They found a golf club and a bat hidden in the corner. They took no time and rushed to the sports equipment. Chad with the baseball bat and Troy with the golf club moved closer to where the noise was coming from.

" Ready?" Troy asked Chad.

" Ready."

" Gabriella, that was my hand!" Taylor cried.

" Sorry," Gabriella apologized. Gabriella and Taylor crawled deeper into the vent. The light from the flashlight reflected of the metal walls, giving them a clear view of what was ahead. Gabriella kept crawling until her bridal gown got caught in between the vent lining.

" Taylor, my gown's caught. Help me get it out."

" Ok, hold on, stop moving." Taylor found where the gown met the metal lining. She pulled and tugged. Gabriella pulled and tugged. They both pulled and tugged. Together, they still couldn't get the gown out.

" Great. Now I'm stuck."

" Don't say that."

" But it's the truth!"

" Ok, well can you detach this part, somehow?"

" Yeah, by taking the whole gown off."

" Ok, just calm down."

" Calm down? I'm stuck in the middle of a vent, on Halloween night, and I didn't put the TiVo (don't own) on, so now I'm missing House. (don't own)"

" Just relax, Gabi."

" Taylor, do you even think we're getting somewhere," Gabriella asked holding out the flashlight.

" Yeah," Taylor responded.

" How can you be sure? I mean, everything is practically the same, metal wall this, metal wall that."

" Gabriella, we're in a vent. What do you expect?"

" Well, for one thing…"

" Shh!"

" Sorry."

" No, listen," Taylor urged. Gabriella listened. They both heard what sounded like soft humming coming from not too far away. _Work our tails off everyday_, they could barely hear.

" That sounds like Sharpay," Gabriella stated.

" She must be near," Taylor said.

" How do we get to her?" Gabriella asked.

" Only one way. Sharpay!" Taylor yelled. Her voice echoed down the barren vent.

" Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled. " Can you hear us?"

" Stupid boxes," Ryan muttered to himself. He got up from the ground he'd fallen on, thanks to the boxes all in his way. Ryan looked up and saw a door.

" Finally," he said to himself. As soon as he got up, he mummy lace became unwrapped and he was sent to the ground again.

" This is the last time I'm being a mummy," he mumbled. He was able to get up again, without falling, and head towards the door. He hoped he would find the three in there. Especially Sharpay. Hopefully she would forgive him. He didn't know how much longer he could stand having his sister mad at him. He turned the doorknob. The door creaked slowly. Once Ryan stepped foot inside the room, he was met with a man with a bat and a man with a golf club ready to swing at him.

" AH!" Ryan shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

I hope you liked that. I got over 5 reviews. Yippee! Let's see if I can get 5 reviews this time. We're on the homestretch. I'm really getting closer to the end of my first story. Please review and be nice. 


	11. Chapter 11

Yippee-yi-yo-ki-ya-yo! Thanks to PrincessChaylor10, hurrikainchick, hundredandthree-xo, zacfan, doodleswriter357,zashleylove16, xxchocolatekissesxx, and LilByers-EfronBabe.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

" Sharpay!"

" Sharpay!"

" Are you ok?"

" Can you hear us?"

Sharpay sat up and turned around. All she saw was a light and voices still calling her name.

" Sharpay!"

" Come here!"

Sharpay squinted from the bright light shining her way. Only one thought came to her mind. _Am I dead?_ she thought.

" Am I in Heaven?" she asked quietly.

" Um, sure," a voice replied. " Come towards the light, Sharpay."

" AH!"

" AH!"

" Troy, it's a mummy, swing at it!" Chad shouted.

" No, doofus, it's Ryan," Troy answered.

" Do you guys mind putting your weapons down?" Ryan asked them shaking.

" No problem," Troy said.

" Yeah, sorry man," Chad replied.

" It's,… it's ok," Ryan responded. Ryan took a look around the room as the two put the bat and golf club back. " Um, Chad, Troy?" Ryan called out.

" Yeah, Ry?" Troy said.

" Where's my sister?" he asked.

" What?" Troy replied.

" My **sister**. You know, the blonde girl around 5'3'' in a cowgirl costume?" Ryan responded.

" Oh, your sister," Troy said uncomfortably. " Well, um, she was with us. Right Chad?" Troy began.

" Right. Sharpay was right next to us," Chad added.

" Then how come she's not next to you now?" Ryan pestered.

" You see, we were stuck," Troy admitted.

" And there was no other way out," Chad continued.

" But there was a small crawl space," Troy amended.

" Just small enough for Sharpay," Chad said.

" Because I was too big," Troy reasoned.

" And I wasn't taking a chance on the hair," Chad defended.

" So we…"

" By 'we' meaning Troy," Chad stated. Troy shot him a furious look. Chad just shrugged his shoulders.

" Sent Sharpay into said crawl space," Troy added.

" And she was ok as far as we could see," Chad reassured.

" Until she didn't respond to us anymore," Troy continued.

" And we couldn't see where she was going," Chad said.

" So what you're trying to say is you lost my SISTER?!" Ryan exclaimed.

" When you put it that way, it sounds like something bad," Chad commented.

" You seriously lost my sister?" Ryan repeated.

" Not lost, it's just we have to find where she's going," Troy corrected.

" Taylor what are you doing?" Gabriella whispered.

" Look, you can't move and I'm not going to leave you here all alone, so maybe if she thinks she's dead, she'll come into the light," Taylor explained.

" Just tell her it's us," Gabriella snapped.

" Fine. Sharpay! It's us!" Taylor yelled.

" Taylor, you've been around Chad too long, she's not going to know who 'us' is," Gabriella retorted.

" Could you stop fussing at me and just hold the stupid flashlight?" Taylor countered.

" Fine," Gabriella answered.

" Sharpay, this is Taylor!"

" And Gabriella!"

" Crawl to us! Gabriella is stuck!"

Sharpay slowly crawled to Taylor and Gabriella. She was weak and tired, so she came gradually. Once she was in arm reach, Gabriella reached out and helped her closer to her and Taylor.

" Oh, Taylor, Gabriella, I'm so happy to see you guys. I've been crawling forever!" Sharpay exclaimed hugging the two.

" We're glad to see you too!" Gabriella said hugging back.

" We're happy you're safe," Taylor said joining the duo's hug.

" Where's Ryan?" Sharpay asked curiously.

" We don't know. He went to find you and the guys," Taylor replied.

" Speaking of the guys, where are they?" Gabriella questioned.

" I don't know. Probably back in the laundry room we fell in. They sent me in this dusty, claustrophobic, cramped crawl space. If I see them, they're gonna get a big piece of my mind," Sharpay vowed.

" Well, seeing as I'm still stuck…" Gabriella pointed out.

" Stuck? Where?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella shifted her gown to show Sharpay where the gown was caught in the metal lining. " We can get that out," Sharpay stated.

" Which way did my sister go?" Ryan asked.

" The compartment went straight as far as we can tell," Chad said.

" Wait a minute, Ryan, where are the girls?" Troy questioned.

" Yeah, weren't all of you sitting on the couch?" Chad added.

" Or supposed to be?" Troy continued.

" Dude, if you lost Taylor, I will get that bat over here and will not be responsible for my actions," Chad warned.

" I didn't. We heard a noise," Ryan explained.

" What noise?" Troy asked. Then suddenly THUMP!

" That noise," Ryan said spooked.

" What was that?" Chad said.

" I don't know, but me and the girls were trying to figure out where it was coming from," Ryan replied. THUMP they heard again.

" Who's making that noise?" Troy said.

" I don't know," Ryan responded again. THUMP!

" Dude, we better get out of here," Troy urged.

" But we need to find out who making the noise," Ryan argued.

" And we need to find Sharpay," Chad added.

" And Taylor and Gabriella," Ryan amended.

" And a way out," Chad pressed. THUMP! The guys looked at each other.

" Maybe later," the three said at the same time. The all ran out the door Ryan came through.

" Almost got it," Sharpay stated. She used a few bobby pins from her hair to help break Gabriella free. (another no pun intended) With a few yanks, she pulls the dress out from the metal lining.

" Thank you Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed.

" No sweat," Sharpay replied. All of a sudden, THUMP!

" Oh no," Gabriella whispered.

" It's the noise again," Taylor added.

" What noise?" Sharpay wondered. THUMP!

" The noise we were trying to find," Gabriella explained. THUMP!

" Let's get out of here," Sharpay cried.

" Which way?" Taylor asked.

" Let's go back your way. It's shorter and we can at least find Ryan," Sharpay suggested.

" Yeah, he shouldn't be too far," Gabriella agreed.

" Let's go," Taylor commanded. The three crawled back hoping to escape the mysterious noise.

* * *

So they're all running, or crawling, away from the same noise. I guess about one more chapter to go. Thanks for the reviews. Review are always helpful and encouraging. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Please be nice and review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there! Much thanks to… PrincessChaylor10, bguardie, vane06, Dryan89, ImetStaceyandClinton, caligymnast2006, Jackiesmynamexshoppingsmygame, cheetalady95, hundredandthree-xo, xxchocolatekissesxx, iluvTHEBLEU, hurrikainchick, zanessaaandtroyellaforever, zashleylove16, Haz1HSM2Fan3LongLiveChaylor, LilByers-EfronBabe, and iLOVEzanessa (who also gave me my 50th review).

So without further ado, here's the final chapter in Just A Halloween Party Or Is It?

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

* * *

Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor continued their crawl away from the noise. 

" Are we getting closer to it, or farther away?" Sharpay asked.

" I don't know, just keep crawling," Taylor urged.

* * *

" Are we even getting away from the noise?" Chad questioned. 

" I don't know, just keep going," Ryan said.

* * *

The three girls kept crawling, and crawling, and…crawling. 

" Almost there," Gabriella exclaimed.

* * *

Chad, Troy, and Ryan all stood in the living room. 

" Where should we go now?" Troy asked.

" Where else is there to go?" Chad stated.

* * *

" Um, girls, I don't think the vent can support all this weight," Taylor said. 

" Nonsense. What are we all together? Less than 300 pounds. I think this gown weighs more than me," Gabriella replied.

" I think Taylor's right," Sharpay agreed.

" What are you two talking about?" Gabriella asked. Then the vent started to creak.

* * *

" What was that?" Ryan questioned referring to the creaking noise. 

" I have no idea," Troy responded.

" You don't think someone broke in, do you?" Chad said.

" How could they? Everything's locked," Ryan responded.

* * *

" Just don't move," Taylor warned. " Even the slightest movement will make the vent creak even more." 

" Oh no," Sharpay whispered.

" What?" Gabriella asked.

" I think I have to sneeze."

" We need to find the girls," Chad reminded.

" We know, we know," Troy said.

" So where do we go?" Ryan questioned.

" Just don't think about it Sharpay," Gabriella urged.

" Aaa…aaa."

" Hold it in," Taylor suggested.

"Aaa..aaa."

" You can't hold a sneeze in," Gabriela rebutted, " I don't think it's even physically possible."

" Gabriella, I was just saying," Taylor replied.

" Aaa…aaa."

" You really don't have to contradict everything I say because I have a higher grade in Science than you do," Taylor commented.

" I can believe you're bringing that up!" Gabriella said.

"Aaa…aaa."

" Then tell me you don't want to prove me wrong."

" I don't Taylor. You're my best friend. Yeah, I may get jealous of you sometimes, but I'm always happy for you," Gabriella stated.

" Really?" Taylor asked.

" Of course!"

The girls hugged tightly until…

" ACHOOOOOO!" Sharpay sneezed. The vent gave away and the girls fell… right on top of the boys.

* * *

The moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating the whole room, so everyone could see. The six were sprawled on the living room floor, where it all started. 

" Ouch."

" Ow."

" Owie."

" My back."

" My leg."

" My back and my leg."

" Wait a minute, Gabi, is that you?" Troy asked suddenly.

" Yes. Troy?" Gabriella responded.

" Yeah, it's me."

Gabriella moved over so she was right next to Troy. " Troy, I'm so happy to see you," she said.

" Me too. I would hug you right now, but I don't have any feeling in my arms," he admitted.

" It's ok," she stated giving him a light kiss. " I'm just happy you're here."

* * *

" Ryan, are you alright?" Sharpay asked. 

" Yeah, I'm ok," Ryan replied.

" Listen. I'm sorry for bossing you around so much. I don't blame you for wanting to get away from me. I'm a horrible sister. I just want to thank you for being there so long for me, even though I've been a mega jerk to you," Sharpay stated.

" Sharpay, I'm the one who should be sorry. We're family. We should stick together," Ryan said.

" Can you forgive me?" Sharpay asked.

" Only if you can forgive me," Ryan replied. They both hugged in forgiveness knowing everything would be alright.

* * *

" Chad, where are you?" Taylor wondered looking around. 

" I'm under you," he grunted.

" Chad, I'm so sorry!" she said getting off of him.

" It's fine. Your cat's tail helped slow down your fall."

" Oh, Chad." Taylor hugged him tightly, almost crying.

" It's ok Taylor, I'm right here."

" And I'm glad."

" So am I. I'd be more glad if you were my girlfriend."

Taylor pulled back from the hug in surprise. " Girlfriend? But I thought… you wanted…I …."

" Taylor, I know we both agreed to be just more than friends, but you're way more than that to me. I want to say I'm your boyfriend and I want to say you're my girlfriend because it wouldn't fell right any other way," Chad persuaded.

Taylor was speechless. " Chad, I would love to be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

" Are you serious?"

" Yes!"

* * *

" Hey everyone, she said yes!" Chad shouted. 

" That's great," Gabriella congratulated.

" Yeah, and me and Sharpay are talking again," Ryan stated.

" Wonderful," Taylor said.

" And I can feel my arms again," Troy commented.

" Even that's good news," Sharpay responded.

Suddenly the lights turned back on in the condo. Everyone stood up.

" Looks like everything is back to normal," Ryan concluded. Everyone instantly heard a big crash. The door was forced open by a crew of firefighters. They rushed inside to inspect the six.

" Are you kids alright?" a concerned firefighter asked.

" Yeah, now we are," Troy said.

" Well your parents are waiting for you outside. You should go and see them," he suggested.

The six slowly filed outside the house to see their respective parents all waiting for them in the condominium's parking lot. Finally they were reunited with their parents once more.

Then a shadowy figure stepped out from behind the couch in the Evan's condo.

" So, scaring them didn't work. And locking them here, or making loud noises," it stated. The figure walked out of the condo.

" Guess I'll have to get them next time," it said evilly as it looked out at the six hugging their parents in the parking lot.

* * *

Yeah, so the mysterious figure is the one who caused all the mayhem. Unfortunately, you won't know who the figure is until the sequel. Hehe. But I hope not knowing that piece of information won't prevent you from giving me a review. Thank you to everyone who read this story and giving me helpful reviews. I hope you enjoyed my first story. Please review and be nice. 


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the trailer for the sequel. Hope you like! Once again thanks to DutchIcePrincess, caligymnast2006, zacfan, zashleylove16, Jackiesmynamexshoppingsmygame, iLOVEzanessa, doodleswriter357, iluvTHEBLEU, zanessaandtroyellaforever, hundredandthree-xo, xxchoclolatekissesxx, PrincessChaylor10, and ContestshippingFan2314 for reviewing the final chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

" Ok everybody, gather around!" Ryan called out holding the digital camera. 

" Oh, not right now, Ryan, my hair looks terrible," Sharpay complained.

" It looks fine Sharpay, now come on," Gabriella said grabbing Sharpay's arm.

" You guys, come on, we're taking a picture. Chad, Taylor stop making out for one second and take a picture with us. You can do that later," Ryan said. Taylor and Chad pulled away from each other, slightly red.

" Sorry, Ryan," Chad apologized. Chad and Taylor walked over in front of the camera.

" I've set it on self timer, so we have ten seconds before the picture takes," Ryan stated.

" Troy, come on, you're gonna miss the picture," Gabriella said.

" Coming," he shouted.

" Chad, do I look ok?" Taylor asked her boyfriend.

" You look amazing, Tay," Chad replied.

" Hurry up, Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

" Geesh, I'm right here. I'm not going any where," Troy responded appearing right beside Gabriella.

" Everybody smile," Ryan said. The camera flashed as the shutter went off. Everybody gathered around the digital camera to see what it looked like.

" Aw, I look great," Sharpay said.

" We all look great, Sharpay," Taylor corrected.

" Yeah, you guys look good too," she added.

" Come on, we should go now, we don't want to be late," Chad reminded. The six gathered their things and headed out the door. Little did they know what surprise was waiting for them.

* * *

It's short, but I didn't want to give too much away. I'm still deciding or whether or not to have it be at the prom, graduation, or another holiday. Which would you prefer? So, for the final time in this story, please review and be nice. 


End file.
